Sentences
by Madelight
Summary: Proverbes et pensées prennent tout leur sens lorsqu'ils s'encrent dans la réalité. Sommaire au premier chapitre (voir ratings avant lecture). Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction mais un regroupement d'O.S. Personnages en pêle-mêle : Harry Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange, Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley. Dernière sortie : Passe-Lèvres, le Testament d'Hermione Granger (Rating K )
1. Sommaire

**Avant toute chose, je désire expliquer mon projet. J'aime entendre (et lire) de belles phrases éloquentes ; que ce soit d'auteurs méconnus, comme de Freud ou encore de Confucius ; mais j'aime d'autant plus lorsque ces phrases s'inscrivent dans une réalité. J'ai envie de transmettre, à travers des O.S, toute l'étendue et la signification de ces mêmes phrases ; du moins je vais essayer de le faire, mais je suis humaine et j'ai donc le droit à l'erreur.**

**Les critiques -bonnes ou mauvaises- sont les bienvenues ; m'encourager ou encore me critiquer (car vous ne me découragerez pas), voilà ce qui est en votre pouvoir.**

**Maintenant je vous laisse avec mes quelques O.S qui j'espère vous plairont. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu'à J.K Rowling mais les intrigues et certains éléments sont à moi, comme vous pourrez aisément vous en apercevoir.**

**PS : Je vais essayer de varier les situations et les couples mais je ne promets rien..**

* * *

**En gras sont les histoires qui sont devenus des O.S à part entière sur mon profil.  
**

I. _Nex, Necare, Nocere_ - Harry Potter & **** – RATING M pour la situation. (Mais bon, honnêtement, cela mériterait plus T) | Harry savoure sa victoire.

II. _Ombre_ - Hermione Granger - RATING T (Âmes dépressives s'abstenir.). | La déchéance mène en haut de la tour.

**III. _Ghātaka Rōga (Maladie sournoise) _- Drago Malefoy – RATING M (A respecter impérativement, ceci n'est pas un rating en l'air.) | Maladie sournoise et incurable : jamais plus il n'apercevra le soleil qu'était pour lui son ancienne vie.**

**IV. _Vespéral_ - Hermione Granger & Drago Malefoy – RATING M (Lemon & langage pouvant être considéré comme cru dans quelques passages.) | L'interdit et sa saveur.**

V. _Pains' Phoenix_ (_Le Phénix des douleurs_)– Hermione Granger & Draco Malefoy – RATING M (Torture psychologique. Je prends des pincettes.) | Quand il ne reste que la haine et la victime idéale. Mais… quelle victime…

VI. _Escale_ - Bellatrix Lestrange – RATING T | la Femme avant la sorcière.

VII. _Regular_ - Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger - RATING K+ | "Je me suis barré."

VIII. _Passe-Lèvres - _Hermione Granger & Ronald Weasley & Harry Potter & Drago Malefoy - RATING K+ | "Nous sommes là, nous quatre."


	2. Nex, Necare, Nocere

**Le cadavre d'un ennemi sent toujours bon. _Vitellius._**

* * *

Noyer, nerf de cœur de dragon. La baguette s'était brisée sur les dalles de pierre, laissant entrevoir le filament mystérieux. Une silhouette sombre reposait sur le sol : de ce corps inerte émanait une sorte de magie obscure. Un jeune homme s'approchait inlassablement, n'ayant pas l'air de craindre la menace morbide qui hâlait le l'apparent cadavre en croix. L'ombre allongée ne semblait plus respirer. C'est avec lenteur que le jeune homme s'accroupit, observant impassiblement le corps qui lui faisait face.

D'un geste indolent, il passa sa main sur son front et en profita pour retirer ses lunettes. En balayant les mèches qui camouflaient sa figure, il laissa une cicatrice apparaitre, rougeâtre et semblant infectée. Une expression de douleur s'afficha sur son visage quelques secondes, bien vite remplacée par une mine réjouie.

_Il_ savait.

Le jeune homme avait l'habitude, à présent, de ressentir une lame chauffée à blanc s'enfoncer dans son crâne. Une telle douleur aurait mené certains à la démence mais Harry Potter n'était pas de ceux là. Nombre d'horreurs avaient déjà traversé sa tête sans pour autant le rendre fou et cette pâle douleur physique n'achèverait pas sa volonté d'en finir.

Il était lucide et il le resterait. Cependant, pour quelques minutes ou quelques heures encore… Il désirait contempler sa plus belle œuvre. S'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol glacé, il ne cessa de scruter les moindres détails du corps inanimé qui siégeait devant lui. La femme n'avait plus rien de digne ou d'imposant : elle était pâle comme la mort. Le sang semblait avoir quitté son corps en même temps que son esprit. Son cœur ne battait plus et le silence était paisible. Le jeune homme glissa sa main vers le visage du cadavre, caressant presque amoureusement ses traits. La mine effarée et colérique du corps immobile le firent sourire. Ses yeux écarquillés reflétaient l'incompréhension et la haine : une toute petite lueur étreignait ses yeux d'effroi et c'était ce qu'Harry contemplait avec tant d'attention.

- Sirius, j'espère que tu observes.

Harry Potter n'était pas homme à bafouer un cadavre. Il n'aurait jamais pu le rendre méconnaissable, le faire brûler ou encore le couper en petits morceaux afin de l'envoyer à tous les mangemorts encore en vie. Non, il n'aurait pu se résoudre à de tels actes. Pourtant il lui semblait que regarder la mort en face était encore pire. Il se sentait si bien en observant le corps sans vie de la femme qu'il avait le plus haï... Le Gryffondor avait la mine cruelle, figée et appréciatrice. Malgré cela, il ne sentait aucun soulagement l'envahir : non. La frustration prenait place au fond de son ventre et lui brûlait la gorge et les yeux, ses cordes vocales semblaient disparaitre et sa trachée se refermer sur elle-même. Que c'était malheureux.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir partir dignement, se lever et s'en aller comme il était venu. Il aurait aimé avoir tourné les talons dès que l'éclair vert qu'avait projeté sa baguette avait percuté le buste haletant de la sorcière. Il aurait aimé savourer sa victoire sans pour autant se sentir traître. Car oui, Harry Potter se sentait traître. Personne de son entourage n'aurait aimé le voir se délecter de la mort de qui que ce soit : cela aurait été trop bizarre, et probablement trop malsain. Éprouver du plaisir face à l'assassinat n'était que du sadisme et l'aurait diminué au rang de ceux qu'il combattait. Pourtant… Pourtant le jeune homme ébouriffé aurait presque éclaté de rire : un rire aussi froid que le meurtrier de ses parents, que la meurtrière de son parrain. C'était si bon de se dire que plus jamais elle ne ferait du mal, que plus jamais elle ne lui retirerait quoi que ce soit. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus prendre la vie de qui que ce soit. Qu'elle était morte, qu'elle ne respirait plus, que la vie ne battait plus en elle, que ses tempes et son cœur de pierre s'étaient immobilisés à jamais ; que sa baguette était cassée et que le bras avec lequel elle la brandissait pour faire le mal ne pourrait jamais plus se redresser… Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus quitter le plafond des yeux car elle s'était écroulée sans comprendre ce qui se produisait. Voilà.

Harry Potter resta encore une dizaine de minutes puis se décida à quitter la pièce sordide. Il commençait à prendre conscience de l'odeur putride qu'entretenait l'endroit confiné et sa tête tournait légèrement. Se redressant avec lenteur, sans pour autant quitter le cadavre des yeux, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et remit ses lunettes avec nonchalance.

Il tourna les talons mais se retourna plusieurs fois, désirant être sûr d'avoir gravé cette image dans son esprit à tout jamais.

Bellatrix Black Lestrange n'était plus, tuée de sa main.  
Tuée de son cœur.

Et plus réjouissant encore, Voldemort savait.


	3. Ombre

**Maladie terrible qui se saisit surtout des âmes jeunes, ardentes et toutes neuves à la vie. Ce mal, c'est la haine de la vie et l'amour de la mort ; c'est l'obstiné suicide. _Alfred de Vigny_.**

* * *

Je suis une ombre.  
Voilà.

Quel est ce maléfice sournois ? Insidieux et perfide, il s'introduit en moi, me laissant désespérément vide. Je tourne en rond, je ne me regarde plus ; je ne me sens plus ; je ne respire plus.

Je meurs un peu. Beaucoup.

Je m'oublie comme les autres s'y prennent, l'indifférence me mord, m'annihile, m'inexiste.

Je suis une ombre. Invisible et glissante, je traverse et transperce les murs dans le plus olympien des silences. Personne ne peut percer mes pas, personne ne peut retrouver ma trace : je suis morte, je n'existe plus qu'une larme. Je suis lasse. Je suis vide. Je suis trouée de l'intérieur, béante à en mourir. Je n'apparais plus, je ne peux plus articuler un mot : tout s'essouffle dans ma bouche, avant d'en être sorti. Plus rien ne s'échappe de mon corps, sinon la vie.  
Je n'ai plus de sang, ni de larmes à verser : je n'ai plus la force de m'endolorir, de me brûler à nouveau et de continuer la torture. Je ne me traverse plus avec les lames, j'ai cessé d'essayer de périr.

Voir deux cygnes s'éloigner outrepasse ma douleur, je n'arrive plus à songer. Les rayons du soleil se reflètent sur vos plumes et je meurs encore plus de m'y voir reflétée. Je suis une ombre qui vogue au dessus de vous et la douceur de l'eau sur votre dos me rassure. La tête plongée dans le froid et dans l'insaisissable, les piques de l'astre s'épuisent, éreintées de heurter la surface molle et pourtant intraitable qui me noiera comme ma chute abyssale.

Cette tour, je m'en souviens lorsque j'en ai sauté, j'ai rêvé de pouvoir m'en éloigner le plus rapidement possible et enfin, lorsque j'ai senti le sol se glisser sous mon corps, mes os imploser et mon sang éclabousser, je me suis sentie vivante. J'étais devenue un phénomène digne d'intérêt pour les quelques secondes que les Dieux m'avaient accordées : la mort la plus rapide et la plus atroce qui existe. Contempler les cygnes s'envoler gracieusement dans le ciel, tandis que le corps mou qui avait essayé de les imiter s'était piteusement affalé sur la terre. Mais à présent, je vole aussi haut qu'eux ; je n'ai plus conscience ; je n'ai plus de corps.

Je ne suis plus rien, je ne me regarde plus, je ne me sens plus, je ne respire plus. Je ne vis plus ni n'existe davantage.

Je meurs doucement, dans la douleur hivernale, et mon âme si putride s'éloigne de mon corps et s'envole aux côtés des cygnes et bien plus haut encore. Maintenant, je disparais dans les orages et deviendrai la pluie qui siège dans vos yeux d'amoureux. Bientôt fini, je disparais.

Je ne suis plus.

J'étais une ombre, et voilà ce que je suis devenue.


	4. Ghātaka Rōga

**Cette page vous renvoie à mon profil et à la fanfiction Ghataka Roga. Je l'ai détachée de ce recueil d'O.S**


	5. Vespéral

**Cette page vous renvoie à mon profil et à la fanfiction Vespéral. Je l'ai détachée de ce recueil d'O.S**


	6. Pains' Phoenix

**La plus grande souffrance est de se sentir seul, sans amour, abandonné de tous. **_**Mère Térésa**_**.**

* * *

_Drago Malefoy est dans une cave. Hermione, celle qui le détient, lui rend visite quelques fois par jours. Parfois, elle amène avec elle des instruments de torture. Mais seulement parfois : quand elle a le temps.  
Ceci est le récit de sa dernière visite, avant de laisser Drago Malefoy mourir et son cadavre se putréfier dans l'obscurité qui le condamne.  
_

« Peu de lumière, pâle pénombre : mur noir et glacé. Les chaines t'emprisonnent contre ce froid, l'envahisseur fourbe. Genoux à terre, comme un martyr, tu n'attends que ton heure. Il n'y a rien d'autre à espérer. Tu mâches tes propres cendres, celles de ta langue incendiée. Tes yeux, perles de craies luminescentes, ont trop contemplé les ténèbres. Tout a blanchi, tout s'est rendu fade, tout comme toi. La lumière n'a plus balayé ton visage depuis des siècles. Que peux-tu imaginer ? Dehors tout continue sans toi, car personne n'a besoin de toi.  
Tu t'allonges, debout, contre cet appui sale et poisseux. Que peux-tu bien vouloir ? Toi qui n'as rien. Toi qui n'es rien. Toi que le « plus jamais » écrase. Tu es à terre, comme un insecte sans ailes, sans pattes. Tu es une mue. Tu n'essaies même plus d'échapper à l'inévitable. Pourtant, c'est bien ce que tout le monde essaie de faire, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Parce que tu as conscience de ton impuissance ? Parce tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas l'espoir qui te sauvera. Non, tu dépends des autres mais personne ne dépend de toi. Que peux-tu bien ressentir ? Toi qui n'as plus de cœur. Que peux-tu imaginer exprimer ? Toi qui ne peux plus parler. Tu ne peux même plus me regarder. Tu n'es plus rien. Toi qui étais si beau, il ne te reste que ta difformité. Tu n'as rien d'autre car tu ne mérites rien d'autre.

Et _agréablement_, distinctement, toi, l'instrument, tu espères espérer. Pourtant, tu as perdu tout ce qui pouvait te rester. Comment peux-tu faire pour manger ? Toi qui n'a plus rien à nourrir. Pourquoi même continuer de respirer alors que tu n'as pas le droit de vivre. _Agréablement_, j'ai tout préparé. Tu sais, cette corde, pendue au plafond, ce nœud. Cette chaise. Et même, une table, plus loin. Dans un tiroir il y a les cachets, le pistolet et même le rasoir. En face il y a une baignoire, j'ai pensé à tout. Il n'y aura jamais d'eau. Car si de nouveau tu devais t'y baigner, ce serait dans ton propre sang.

Alors, comment te sens-tu ? Alors que tu as tout ce que tu peux espérer, face à toi. La délivrance : la mort. Mais tu ne peux même pas, ne serait-ce que te lever. Ne serait-ce que penser à te lever. Tes yeux hagards, ils n'ont plus rien à m'apprendre. Tu n'es rien. Mais un rien tel que la moindre personne en ce monde t'ignore. Tu les indiffères. D'ailleurs, personne n'est à ta recherche. Pourquoi le seraient-ils ? Ils n'ont pas l'intention de chercher ce dont ils n'ont pas besoin. Tu n'es même pas bon à mourir. Te regarder m'ennuie. Te dire la vérité m'ennuie aussi. Tu n'es pas plus divertissant qu'une pierre.

Je te laisse. Ou plutôt non, je ne laisse rien. Je ferme la porte sur ce qui reste de toi : de rien ; un rien. De la merde. Toi, qui n'a même plus de nom. Je ne te dis pas adieu, tu n'existes pas. »

_La porte se referme._


	7. Escale

**A force de se retenir d'aimer, on peut en perdre la capacité. _Frédéric Beigbeder._**

Orbis Non Sufficit_._**_ - Le monde ne suffit pas.  
_**

* * *

[…] Rodolphus m'avait interdit de le toucher. Je n'ai jamais compris ce refus si catégorique : pour moi, s'aimer signifiait se le montrer. Mais Rodolphus me disait que ce n'était pas de notre rang. Nous n'étions pas là pour nous aimer, nous étions là pour porter la fierté de notre ascendance. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant malgré mes insistances du début. J'avais essayé de l'embrasser, de le séduire maintes et maintes fois mais il avait repoussé la moindre de mes approches.

Au début, je me souviens que je ne voulais pas faire le mal. J'avais cette fierté inconditionnelle aux Sangs-Purs et mon arrogance était insupportable pour bien des individus, mais il ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit de blesser des personnes, des _humains_. La lignée dont je provenais me rendait heureuse j'étais une vraie sorcière, c'était ce que l'on m'avait dit. Quand j'ai rencontré Rodolphus, j'ai changé. Il a refusé tant de fois mon contact que j'en vins à m'en détruire. Je ne me sentais plus femme je commençais à douter de mes capacités à devenir mère. Je doutais de moi et de tout le reste.

_Lui_ a su me comprendre. Il m'a fait comprendre qui j'étais, et quelles étaient mes priorités. Je l'ai admiré tout de suite il était si fascinant… Son regard me rendait folle il me regardait comme j'aurais aimé que mon époux me regarde. Ses yeux d'homme me déshabillaient un peu, ils étaient sûrs d'eux. Il ne me dénigrait pas il savait de quoi j'étais capable et plus il me dévisageait de cette manière, plus je me sentais forte et prête à tout accomplir pour une seule de ses attentions. J'ai changé pour _lui_ j'ai abandonné mon innocence et mes derniers scrupules je me suis offerte à _lui_. Il me regardait encore comme une enfant, malheureusement. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de savourer le fruit tendre que j'étais. Rodolphus savait, il n'a pas réagi… Je me suis alors dit qu'il ne resterait à jamais qu'un collègue et un ancien compatriote de Serpentard. Je me suis soumise à _Lui._ Je pense que je l'aimais.

Je pense que je l'aimais aveuglément car j'ai tué pour lui. Et je ne me voyais pas tuer quelqu'un pour une autre raison que l'amour. Du moins au début. Mais j'ai changé, je n'ai pas cessé de changer, de me transformer, d'évoluer. De sombrer m'ont dit Narcissa et Andromeda. Mais je ne voulais pas les croire, _Il_ m'obsédait. Je faisais tout pour lui plaire. J'aurais tout fait pour lui plaire.

J'ai pris du plaisir à tuer en l'imaginant me congratuler. J'ai pris du plaisir à torturer en l'entendant m'encourager. Je me suis laissée ronger. Lentement, vicieusement… […]


	8. Regular

**« Tout homme qui marche peut s'égarer. » -**** Johann Wolfgang von Goethe dans Faust.  
**

* * *

**J**e me suis barré.

Comme un lâche, je me suis enfui. Ça fait même des années que j'ère, ça et là, sans prendre garde. Je suis élimé jusqu'à l'os, usé dans les rotules : même pas vingt ans et j'ai marché pour toute une vie. J'avance dans des rues étrangères, sans même faire attention aux gens qui passent, qui courent parfois. J'assiste, sans être assisté, au tumulte de la ville, au bourdonnement incessant de la vie qui ne s'est pas arrêtée. Autodidacte, tuteur pour moi-même, j'ai appris à comprendre le vrombissement des voitures et les lumières qui s'allument le soir pour s'éteindre au matin. Je suis parfois quelque part, sur un banc, mais la plupart du temps je n'existe pas.

Mes pieds se mettent l'un devant l'autre, articulant des pas qui ne me mènent qu'à un départ sans fin. Alors, je ne sais pas. Devrais-je m'arrêter de progresser dans ces rues si pleines, la tête pourtant vide ? Devrais-je prendre mon mal en patience, cesser de piétiner dans ma vie comme sur le bitume ?  
Je n'ai plus de certitudes, alors que quelqu'un vienne m'éclairer.

Et voilà une habitude, qui surgit soudain dans mon quotidien malade. Une connaissance d'un passé révolu, qui sort toujours du même immeuble, resserrant constamment son écharpe autour d'un cou frêle. Alors j'ai commencé mes tours en répétition. Je suis toujours à l'heure, toujours présent pour témoigner de sa sortie et m'en ressourcer : le reste du temps, je ne la suis pas, je continue de m'éloigner ; je fais les passages de béton le jour et la nuit, jusqu'à l'heure fatidique où je rejoins inlassablement ce trottoir.

Elle ne me voit pas : je fais tout pour ça. J'ai instauré une habitude dont elle ignore tout et qui m'apporte satisfaction. Peut-être n'ai-je jamais pris le temps de vraiment la regarder auparavant, mais aujourd'hui que je n'ai plus d'argent ni d'amis, j'ai des minutes à revendre et des heures à tuer.

Monnayage.

Elle tourne toujours au même coin de rue et je regarde ses cheveux indomptables disparaitre : cette seconde fait éclater mon cœur chaque jour davantage. Une fois, elle balade ses jambes plus lentement, s'engage dans une conversation avec une inconnue et la prend par le bras. Une aveugle. Alors les paroles vont bon train, et même les sourires, alors que l'inconnue ne peut les voir. Elle se fatigue juste à les faire entendre. Naturellement.

Comme si c'était à moi qu'elle parlait, je souris. Sa naïveté n'a rien perdu, mais elle a gagné chez moi un charme indéniable. Mes yeux la suivent, mon cœur la perd quotidiennement pour la rattraper le lendemain.

Et machinalement, peut-être, je commence à l'aimer. Sa silhouette fragile m'inspire des instincts disparus, des envies interdites. Je ne saurais plus m'y prendre pour lui faire du mal, car j'ai perdu toute envie de m'y appliquer : c'était probablement la seule chose que je savais faire avec talent, et je suis maintenant laissé sans rien. Seuls mes iris pour la condamner quelques secondes entre les barreaux de mes paupières : quelques cernes en bagages pesants. Rien.

Un jour, elle n'est pas seule : il vient la chercher, l'embrasse comme par réflexe alors que je sais que sous ce flegme perce des années d'amour tu. Je ne sais pas s'il la mérite encore, mais il l'a méritée à un instant. J'en suis sûr.

Je pense que je n'ai pas eu de chance, ni eu le talent d'aller la réclamer à la porte du destin. Le spectacle me déchire de l'intérieur, en frissons froids et détestables. Tout ce que j'ai essayé de lui dérober avec mes prunelles s'égare dans un frottement indigent, et bientôt je me sens partir. Alors, sans même l'attendre cette fois, je m'en vais pour ne plus revenir. Elle n'en saura jamais rien.

Si seulement je m'étais retourné, j'aurais pu voir qu'elle m'avait toujours vu. Et qu'à présent, elle me regardait partir une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, peut-être encore par lâcheté, mais plus encore par résignation.  
Je n'ai pas vu ses billes brunes se poser sur mon dos, ni n'ai même senti la tendresse perler dans son regard.

Comme d'habitude, je me suis enfui.  
Comme d'habitude, j'ai raté quelque chose.  
Et sans ses yeux pour me voir, maintenant que je suis loin, je ne suis plus non plus.


	9. Passe-Lèvres

**_La violence : une force faible._ - Vladimir Jankélévitch**

**_ Lèvres ! Lèvres ! Baiser qui meurt, baiser qui mord. Lèvres, lit de l'amour profond comme la mort !_ - Albert Samain**

* * *

**Testament d'Hermione Jean Granger**

C'est un rêve que j'ai fait, là où la haine n'existe pas. C'est un lieu dépourvu de violence et de préjugés. Un havre noir et blanc où se bercent mes plus belles illusions. Un cocon nu, flâné, fané. Quelque chose de pur, et sans construction, que j'ai bien du mal à coucher sur du vulgaire papier avec pour seuls alliés les mots. Je ne leur fais pas confiance : ils peuvent tout trahir et vous pourriez mal comprendre. Or je m'y refuse, ce sont mes dernières paroles. Je veux qu'elles vous emplissent quelques secondes, jusqu'à vous enivrer. Je veux que vous alliez au-delà de tout ce qui s'appelle perception, que vous alliez plus loin que notre passé ou que l'idée que nous nous faisions de notre avenir. Je vous veux les yeux fermés, les oreilles closes au reste du monde : rien que vous et vous-même, vos sensations.

C'est le jeu du passe-lèvres. Nous sommes là, nous quatre. Ça a toujours été nous quatre, que nous le voulions ou non. Nous avons toujours été ensemble, même si séparés. C'était comme une lande vide, fractionnée par des pics et des ravins, pourtant, nous étions seuls et nous nous regardions à travers l'herbe battante.

Nous sommes là, nous quatre, je disais. Nous sommes allongés dans cette clairière inconnue, non loin des ruines de notre enfance et du lac qui servait de miroir au ciel. Nos mains se serrent, comme si nous avions peur de nous perdre. Cette angoisse est presque tangible, même si elle n'a pas lieu d'être dans cette illusion impossible, puisque l'essence même de cette vision réside dans l'improbabilité de la scène.

Nous sommes là, nous quatre, les doigts entrelacés, le dos trempé. Et je suis la seule aux yeux ouverts. J'énonce les règles. Le jeu du passe-lèvres. Se redresser un peu, se pencher beaucoup, et prendre sur soi pour épouser nos bouches. Alors, je commence. Je bascule sur la gauche et mon coude me gênerait presque, peu importe. Mes cheveux balaient ton visage blanc, Ron. Tu fronces le nez sous ces caresses, crispant presque tes tâches de rousseur dans une carte céleste. Tu es beau, Ron. Tu as toujours été là, dans ma tête et dans mon cœur quelque part entre ma poitrine et mes mains, serré chaudement au plus profond de moi-même. Tu es mon époux.  
Alors, j'approche mes lèvres des tiennes et ton souffle y passe, lentement, venant frôler ma peau. Tu sais que c'est moi, tu ne crains rien. C'est comme ça avec nous deux : nous n'avons peur de rien, ensemble. Et je t'embrasse. Je t'embrasse jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, puis qu'il se lève encore. Et je reviens à ma place, les yeux figés sur la voute pâle, incolore.

C'est à ton tour, Ron.

Tu es réticent l'affaire d'une seconde : la réticence, ça n'existe pas ici, et tes appréhensions se tuent au sein même de mon imagination, car c'est comme si je te le susurrais. Ouvre les yeux et bascule. Tu le fais et tu te penches sur lui. C'est lui. Lui.  
Mon meilleur ami, ton meilleur ami. C'est notre frère, presque au bouillonnement même de nos veines. Tes lèvres viennent effleurer les siennes : tu lui passes mon baiser, tu lui donnes le tien. Un double amour, tranchant et vif, aussi naïf et fragile que l'enfance. Et tes yeux se ferment, et les siens s'ouvrent, et tu bascules.

Sans que rien ne soit coloré, je sens la jade de ses yeux me brûler le fond des entrailles.

Harry, mon frère, c'est à toi. Tu te redresses, tu balayes les alentours mouvants de ton regard pin. Et ils tombent sur ses yeux à lui : l'ennemi, les prunelles en fer de lance. Cet acier qui vous transperce jusqu'à vous rendre malade de vous-même, jusqu'à vous faire oublier votre prénom pour n'y conserver que le sien. C'est ton rival, ton anti, ton entier, ce que tu aurais pu être, ce que tu as essayé de fuir et de combattre à la fois. Vous êtes si opposés que j'en rirais presque, parfois. Et tu bascules, tu bascules. Tu te penches vers lui et vos joues se rencontrent, jusqu'à vos lèvres qui se ferment jusqu'à se coudre. Vilipender, plus jamais. Plus après ça. Plus après ce triple baiser volé et pourtant, si cher payé. Alors tu te redresses et tu t'allonges à nouveau, brûlé de cette nouvelle espérance si furtive, si fugace et pourtant si déflagrante de vérité.

Il ouvre ses yeux, bat des paupières : c'est toi qui scelles notre cercle, Drago. Tu bascules, tu bascules. Tu te tords à l'intérieur. As-tu déjà senti autant d'amour ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas.  
Peu importe, tu tournes ton visage vers le mien et nos nez se parleraient presque s'ils avaient quelque chose à se dire. Mais comme le reste de nous-mêmes, ils restent silencieux et s'entrecoupent en expirations pressées. J'ai souvent pensé à ça, à cette prétendue bourbe qui n'existe pas. Alors, tu fais voler les plumes de tes lèvres sur l'eau qu'est ma bouche. Des gouttes de rêve s'envolent, s'étreignent presque, pour en mourir à la seconde suivante. Tu es mon âme-sœur et le démon. Il nous serait impossible d'être ensemble tous les deux, et encore moins pour toujours, et pourtant, le moment où nos lèvres se rencontrent a un gout d'éternité. Sans lassitude, simplement une honnêteté qui t'éventre, t'éviscère et te dévore tout entier, jusqu'à me recracher, moi. J'en suis presque malade et guérie du même coup, comme toi.  
Tu viens de me donner de l'amour, Drago, tu vois. _Tu vois que_ _tu peux me donner de l'amour. G_râce au passe-lèvres. Tu me donnes mon amour, celui de Ron, celui d'Harry, et puis le tien, timide et lâche, pourtant existant et concret. Présent.  
Je savais que tu saurais comment faire, une fois l'instant venu.

Et tu bascules, tu bascules. Tu reviens à ta place initiale et on ouvre tous les yeux. Ce jeu pourrait continuer des heures, mais tout a déjà été si bien dit.

Nous sommes là, nous quatre. Tous les quatre. Ça a toujours été nous quatre, que nous le voulions ou non. Ensemble même quand _les_, _le_ et _la_, même si _eux_, même si _moi_ et _nous_. Ensemble même séparés. Ça a toujours été nous quatre, et ça sera toujours nous quatre.

Ce sont mes derniers mots. Vous êtes ensemble, dans cette pièce, à vous regarder comme les chiens se déchirent des morceaux d'une ancienne vie sanguinolente, sans penser à cette chair qu'ils dévorent, mais plutôt à la faim dans leurs ventres. Vous êtes là, tous les trois, à m'entendre vous raconter ce rêve fait, une fois, il y a longtemps. Un rêve qui me hante depuis mes quinze ans, jusqu'à me perdre dans ma propre tête.

Alors, Ron, Harry, Drago, quand vous me rejoindrez dans ce havre noir et blanc, jouons. Jouons comme dans cette illusion si belle et si candide. Jouons au passe-lèvres et étreignons nous jusqu'à mourir une seconde fois, jusqu'à disparaitre sans ne plus rien laisser. Sans marquer d'empreinte nouvelle sur ce monde, sur cette terre. Jouons au passe-lèvres et oublions-nous. Oublions nos noms pour mieux nous les rappeler entre nos souffles. C'est comme ça que je nous aime, et pas autrement. Nous quatre, toujours. Toujours nous quatre. A jamais. Pour toujours. A jamais.

Jouons.


End file.
